Sers ton Dieu et tais-toi
by Akai-ito-san
Summary: Shigure est appelé au chevet de son Dieu. Ce dernier a quelque chose à lui demander, un service que seul celui maudit par l'esprit du chien peut réaliser. Un service qui scellera leur futur ! /!\ Spoil tome 17


**Bonjour à vous !**  
**Voici une petite fic sur le couple Akito * Shigure, attention /!\ elle contient de très nombreux spoilt (entre autres, le secret d'Akito), je conseille donc à ceux n'ayant pas lu le manga et/ou ne voulant pas être spoiler de ne pas la lire !**  
**A disclamer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Natsumi Takaya, je m'amuse simplement à écrire certaines parties de leurs vies, non traiter dans le manga original x)**  
**Raiting : M, lemon**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Akito Sohma, chef actuel de la famille éponyme, était en pleine réflexion.  
Du haut de ses 12 ans, l'enfant avait sur ses épaules le poids de la malédiction qui touchait les siens, semblant crouler chaque jour un peu plus sous ce dernier. « Il » avait déjà connu bien plus d'épreuves que la plupart des adultes, perdant son aimé père très jeune et forcé à se travestir en homme par une mère jalouse. Car, si les arguments avancés par Ren Sohma étaient que sa fille aurait plus de facilité à se faire respecter si ses sujets la pensait homme, la vérité était tout autre. Cette femme, jalouse de l'attention que son mari et père d'Akito portait à leur fille, espérait qu'ainsi jamais cette dernière ne puisse devenir plus belle qu'elle. Que ce soit aux yeux d'Akira, son père, ou de tout autres hommes posant leurs yeux sur elle.  
Jalousie injustifiée venant d'une femme qui n'avait plus toute sa tête...  
Ça, cumulé à une santé fragile, étaient tant d'éléments qui tendaient à rendre Akito froide et manipulatrice, hautaine même, profitant du seul privilège que lui assurait son statut : celui du respect indéfectible que lui vouaient les autres maudits. Elle était leur Dieu, leur raison de vivre même ; aucuns des treize n'avaient le pouvoir de la contredire ! Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle espérait tout au fond de son petit cœur enfermé sous plusieurs couches de haine...

Aujourd'hui, une fois nourrit et apprêtée, elle avait congédié Kureno ainsi que ses serviteurs personnels et avait fait appeler Shigure auprès d'elle. Ça faisait déjà un moment que la pauvre enfant pensait à faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander aujourd'hui, mais elle s'était enfin décidée à passer à l'acte.  
Elle avait un immense service à demander à l'homme qui n'allait pas tarder à pénétrer ses quartiers. Un service qui, une fois réalisé, lui permettrait d'être enfin entière et de ne plus craindre pour sa pseudo féminité. Celui qui ferait de l'enfant une adulte.  
Du moins, c'était le cas dans sa petite tête...  
Et pour ce faire, elle ne pouvait demander un tel service à n'importe qui !  
Shigure, maudis par l'esprit du chien, était l'une des rares personnes au courant du sexe véritable d'Akito. Étant son aîné de huit ans, il avait assisté à sa naissance, et ne l'avait quasiment plus quitté depuis... Bien qu'il reste pour elle l'un de ses sujets, il avait été là lorsque, accablé par la mort de son père, l'enfant avait fini craquer. C'était lui qui, d'une voix douce et chaleureuse, l'avait consolé avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la ramener chez elle. Pour ça, et bien plus encore, Akito savait qu'il était le seul à qui elle pouvait demander pareil service. Il lui avait prouvé sa loyauté et, quand bien même prenait-il un certain plaisir à la taquiner, il était la personne la plus digne de confiance qu'elle connaissait.  
De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'enfin la porte de sa chambre ne coulisse, laissant apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes et vêtu d'un kimono bleu nuit.  
\- _Vous m'avez demandé, Akito ?_ Il était également le seul à ne pas avoir besoin de rajouter le suffixe -Sama lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle.  
\- _Approche toi !_ Ordonna l'enfant, la voix voulu sûre malgré un léger tremblement, alors qu'elle se relevait lentement. Le jeune homme s'exécuta, ne quittant pas la jeune fille emmitouflée dans un kimono couleur rubis trop grand pour elle des yeux. _J'ai pris une décision, et je compte sur toi pour la mener à bien !_ L'homme sourit, curieux de savoir quelle nouvelle fantaisie était passé par la tête de celle que certains prenaient pour une enfant gâtée.  
\- _Je ferais tout pour._ Répondit-il finalement, dans un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, faisant doucement se détendre Akito.  
\- _Bien..._ Souffla t-elle, faisant signe à Shigure de s'approcher encore un peu plus. _N'oublie pas ces mots._ Soutenant le regard de son aîné, à la foi bienveillant et brillant de malice, l'enfant tira sur son obi et le jeta à terre, laissant son dernier vêtement glisser le long de ses épaules jusqu'à dévoiler la totalité de son corps à peine pubère.  
Le temps d'un instant, Shigure en perdit son sourire, mais Akito ne se démonta pas : elle avait pris sa décision.  
\- _Ton Dieu te demande de lui prendre son innocence, afin qu'il puisse régner sans ce poids._ Furent les seules explications qu'elle donna avant de poser ses mains sur le corps de l'homme. Ce dernier, pantois, laissa traîner son regard le long du corps de la jeune fille.  
Elle était plate, ses seins ressortaient à peine de son torse, et seule une fine pilosité ornait son sexe offert à sa vu.  
Mais malgré tout, malgré la jeunesse d'Akito, Shigure sentit son propre corps réagir à cette vision...  
À cause de sa malédiction, il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion d'enlacer une femme de l'extérieur sans risquer de révéler son secret, et n'avait donc jamais pu profiter d'un quelconque contacte charnel indispensable à tout Homme. Il avait beau jouer les tombeurs, ça n'était jamais allé plus loin que ça...  
Il avait honte de réagir ainsi, mais il n'avait pas su se contrôler...  
Bien qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas répondre positivement à une telle demande, il savait également que, s'il refusait, elle ne s'en relèverait pas... Sa fierté et son ego démesuré seraient brisés en mille morceaux.  
Elle s'était mise à nue, aussi bien au sens propre qu'au figuré, et elle ne semblait pas décidée à flancher. Elle avait pris sa décision, et lui avait promit de l'aider à la réaliser...  
Et puis, malgré le coté malsain de la chose, lui même ne pouvait nier en avoir envie...  
\- _Vous être sûre, Akito ?_ _... Si je commence, je ne suis pas sûr de parvenir à m'arrêter. Vous ne pourrez plus faire machine arrière..._  
\- _Je ne t'aurais pas fait venir si ce n'était pas le cas ! Maintenant, cesse de me poser des questions inutiles et réalise la promesse faite à ton Dieu._ L'enfant rougissait, mais son regard était sûr. Non, c'était certain, elle ne changerait pas d'avis...  
Le cœur cognant contre sa poitrine, partager entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires, Shigure fini par défaire son propre obi et laisser son kimono tomber à ses pieds.  
À 20 ans, son corps était formé : Il était mince, à peine musclé, et quasiment imberbe. Seul son pubis était couvert d'une folle toison pubienne, protégeant l'organe convoité. Doucement, d'un geste mal assuré, l'enfant posa sa main sur le torse de l'homme offert à elle. Ce dernier, pas plus à l'aise, se pencha pour venir happer ses lèvres dans un baiser maladroit ou se mélangeait tendresse et timidité. Elle y répondit, fermant les yeux pour profiter au mieux de ces nouvelles sensations s'offrant à elle, avant de passer ses mains derrière son dos et l'attirer à elle dans une étreinte plus intime encore...  
Le baiser s'intensifia, les lèvres s'entrouvrirent et les langues se croisèrent, alors que les mains commençaient timidement à partir à la découverte du corps de l'autre.  
Les lèvres de Shigure quittèrent momentanément celles d'Akito pour venir se poser sur sa nuque, la mordillant avec douceur alors que les mains de cette dernière traçaient leur chemin vers les hanches de l'homme. Peu à peu, la gêne laissait place au désir, désinhibant les deux être inexpérimentés.  
L'enfant se laissa tomber sur le futon, entraînant son amant dans sa chute, avant de sceller leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois.  
Tendrement, le jeune homme posa ses mains sur la poitrine naissante de la fillette, la caressant doucement, faisant légèrement frémir cette dernière. Ce n'était même pas tant physiquement que moralement qu'elle aimait être ainsi désirée. Pour preuve, l'érection de Shigure plaquée contre sa cuisse.  
Ils y allaient doucement, à leur rythme, recherchant plus encore que le plaisir charnel, la tendresse qui leur avait tant manqué.  
Finalement, après de longues minutes de pure tendresse, leurs mains se firent plus baladeuses, s'aventurant au plus près des terres promises.  
Akito entreprit de commencer de lents mouvements sur la hampe de chair douloureusement tendue de Shigure, alors que celui-ci faisait jouer ses doigts le long des lèvres humides de la jeune fille, la pénétrant d'une phalange.  
Étrangement, l'enfant n'en ressentit aucune douleur, sûrement en grande partie dû au fait que cette intrusion avait été ardemment désirée, et fit même signe à son partenaire de continuer. Du pouce, ce dernier taquina son clitoris gonflé alors qu'un second doigt venait rejoindre le premier à son intérieur. L'enfant se mordit la lèvre, emportée par un plaisir tout nouveau pour elle, alors que sa main intensifiait encore son allure sur la virilité tendue à l'extrême de son amant, lubrifier par l'excitation palpable de celui-ci.  
Les yeux clos et les lèvres serrés, Shigure ne mit pas longtemps à craquer, se libérant par saccade dans la main d'Akito alors qu'un gémissement incontrôlable franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres.  
\- _Dé... Désolé..._ S'excusa t-il, avant de voir le regard satisfait de la jeune fille. Souriant, il l'embrassa, descendant le long de son corps jusqu'à se retrouver face à son intimité trempée qu'il ne prit pas longtemps à goutter d'un coup de langue avide.  
Elle se crispa légèrement, gênée d'être ainsi exposée, mais finir par se détendre en sentant le muscle humide de l'homme caresser son bouton de chair.  
Serrant ses poings, elle se sentait partir, contractant tous ses muscles avant de convulser de plaisir.  
Se redressant, le regard lubrique et un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage, Shigure sentait son propre désir raffluer au creux de ses reins.  
Emprisonnant les lèvres d'Akito des siennes, il vint frotter sa virilité contre la féminité trempée de l'enfant.  
\- _Vous... Vous voulez toujours aller jusqu'au bout, Akito ?_ Demanda t-il, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de son Dieu, alors que son sexe glissait déjà le long des lèvres de cette dernière.  
Pour toute réponse, elle l'attira contre lui, avançant son bassin de manière à s'empaler d'elle même sur l'intimité de l'homme.  
Ce n'était pas à proprement parler douloureux, mais ça n'en était pas agréable pour autant...  
Shigure, se penchant de manière à pouvoir embrasser sa belle, finit de rentrer en elle d'un coup sec, déchirant son hymen en une seule fois de manière à lui épargner un lent supplice. Elle couina, surprise par la sensation que lui procurait cette intrusion dans un lieu encore inexploré, alors que le jeune homme gémit à la découverte de ce plaisir encore tout nouveau pour lui. C'était bon, plus que ça même, il avait l'impression qu'il avait toujours attendu cet instant. Il se prit même à se demander si un tel plaisir était dû à l'acte en lui même ou au fait de le pratiquer avec elle, en particulier.  
Une chose était néanmoins sûre : il ne verrait plus jamais la masturbation de la même manière, après ça...  
Se reculant légèrement, le jeune homme commença de lents mouvements à l'intérieur de sa partenaire, embrassant chaque parcelle disponible de son corps avec tendresse. Akito, elle, se laissait faire, entraînée sur des chemins encore inexplorés, griffant les omoplates de Shigure en tentant de s'y agripper.  
Happant ses lèvres, elle l'embrassa avec toute la fougue et toute la passion qui l'habitait à cet instant précis, incitant son amant à accélérer encore un peu ses coups de butoirs.  
C'était bon. Akito se sentait bien. Le plaisir physique une fois de plus surpassé par celui moral : elle se sentait femme !  
L'ébat ne dura que quelques minutes, mais quelques minutes où les deux amants étaient parvenus à en oublier le monde extérieur, oublier tous leurs problèmes, pour ne plus penser qu'à leur plaisir mutuel. Finalement, ne tenant plus, Shigure se déversa en elle dans un râle de pur plaisir, s'effondrant sur le corps moite de sa maîtresse.  
Ils baignaient dans leur propre sueur, mais ils étaient comblés !  
L'enfant passa ses mains derrière le dos du jeune homme afin de venir l'enlacer, embrassant chastement son épaule. Elle ne regrettait rien !  
Doucement, elle sentait le sexe de Shigure se ramollir et quitter son entre, salissant le futon au passage, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle ne voulait pas bouger, lui non plus...  
Akito, fière de cette nouvelle assurance, ne sut que deux mois plus tard que, si elle avait encore attendu avant de prendre sa décision, elle aurait risqué de tomber enceinte, cette fois là... Shigure, lui, eut la confirmation des doutes qu'il avait depuis de nombreux mois maintenant : Il aimait Akito, comme un homme aime une femme, quoi que l'on puisse en dire !

* * *

**Voilà voilà, fanfiction terminé, j'espère que ça vous aura plus !**

**Ça fait un moment que j'ai pour idée de faire une fanfiction sur ce principe (la première fois de ces deux là), mais j'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de la finir (et que ce soit un minimum cohérent)... Maintenant, c'est chose faite !**  
**Vous noterez que, au début de la fanfic j'ai bien écrit quelques "indices" (inutile vu que vous avez vu le M x) comme "Ça faisait déjà un moment que la pauvre enfant pensait à faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander aujourd'hui, mais elle s'était enfin décidée à passer à l'acte" ou encore "Elle avait un immense service à demander à l'homme qui n'allait pas tarder à pénétrer ses quartiers" Pénétrer... Zavez compris ? *Ok je sors* x)**  
**Bref, merci de votre lecture et bonne journée à vous !**


End file.
